Elimine Fraze
Elimine Fraze is a character in The Glorious Championship. Profile Weapons/Abilities: A bladed trombone with a shoulder strap, the blades being on the slide and bell, a pocket music book and pocket incantation book, pet: black cat (She has the collar, just hold on). As a band member, certain skills have been learnt over time, including heavy lifting, crowd dispersion, wiring and using electronics. Her day job of vigilantism has also led to heavy lifting and crowd dispersion, but also swordsmanship, such as it is. She also is an excellent trombone player, and has limited psychic ability which is a short way of saying weak energy blasts and short term power-ups. These “power-ups” come from Elimine using her power with music she plays, “imbuing” the music with power which takes on the form of the song. Marches make her move faster; motivational pieces make her stronger, or happier, etc. The problem with these is that they are extremely short-lived, lasting only a few minutes at best. Cat’s abilities: A meow of doom that has been known to kill the weak and render the strong immobile. This alone has made the cat a dangerous weapon that is useful in almost any situation. Evaporating skills, which turns it into smoke and shadow, used to travel quickly. Because it is bound to Elimine, she is able to summon it at will and can command it, sometimes even without difficulty. Description: At just over 5’ tall, Elimine is rather petite-looking, but is far from timid. She has shoulder length wavy red hair, which is normal, and a black streak that drifts around freely, which isn’t. She is physically fit from an active lifestyle, and is rather slim from pulling all-nighters in the sake of music and justice. Elimne has never been afraid to speak her mind, and usually refuses to sugar-coat what she tells people. Being put in hopeless situations or events similar to past situations has pushed her into “overdrive” making her slightly mad (i.e. insane) and more rash than normal, but doesn’t make her stronger or more powerful in any way like many “berserk modes” do. Being a jazz musician she wears what was originally a suit, but is now a white button up shirt and black suit coat with the sleeves torn off, black trousers, shoes and tie. Though she knows the value of stealth, the absurdity of being a sidekick has given her a tendency to yell during her attacks, and made her more of a follower than a leader. Aside from entertaining the masses with music, she feels her purpose in life is to fight her idea of “evil” wherever, and whatever, it may be. The cat is entirely black, lacking obvious eyes or, truly, any features at all. It looks more like a shadow with a shadow, and in fact that’s closer to its true nature than calling it an animal. Backstory: Member of a famous Jazz band and sidekick to its leader (who is also a vigilante hero), Elimine has been exposed to many different situations from barfights and turf wars to two-headed guardian lions and one awkward event with an immortal who enjoyed limericks. Over the course of her adventures she has learned how to wield a sword, trombone and among other ridiculous things as weapons of deadly force. During her musical career she is used to hauling equipment, playing music and fighting evil. Elimine has become fairly strong and well versed in music playing and problem solving. Becoming a famous musician was all Elimine ever wanted from life. Her parents insisted that she become a doctor or a lawyer, or anything that would support them when they became old. “There’s no future as a freelance musician,” they always told her, “if you aren’t famous now with your little garage band, you never will be. Give it up Elli.” Heartbroken but determined, she put herself through college as a music major, joining every concert and music group she could while alienating her family. Graduating in the top half of her class, she set out to lounges and bars across the country in the hopes of finding a band that would take her on. It was at one event like this where she met current band. She sat as close to the front as she could, all her worldly possessions (her personal trombone) with her. When the band finished and left, she got up to follow, planning to do anything she could to let them sign her on. The interview went great, she really matched some of the other members, and her audition was even better: everyone admitted that she was innovative, original, the lot. The only drawback was that they couldn’t afford another member, but would surely take her the moment another member left. Miserable, Elimine left, and was promptly mugged around the corner. Threatening her with a knife, the man demanded all her money and jewelry. Owning no jewelry and broke, she told him so and that she had nothing to give him. He then demanded her instrument, figuring to at least make some money by selling it, and that was the last straw. No way was she going to lose her only chance at a working life. She swung the case at him as hard as she could, breaking the case as well as several parts of the man’s face. When the band ran around the corner after hearing a fight they found the man facedown with Elli sitting on his back, crying. She was fine, but her case was broken. The head of the band came up to her saying that if she could handle herself that well in a fight then the band, and he, had a use for her. Thinking he meant security, Elli agreed with the hopes that the band would take her on at a later date. Instead, much to her surprise, they took her on immediately. On the road between shows, she found out why when their leader took her aside. “You know we’re a band, but I fight crime in my off time,” he explained to her. “You’re…joking, right?” “No, I’m dead serious, and I want you to join me. Someone like you could be just the help I need.” She mostly just watched at first, but eventually started lending a hand as well, and then one day started looking for “evildoers” on her own. Knowing that she was hooked, her leader let her know that, as his sidekick, they would have plenty of things to fight over their adventures, since there is “Adventure everywhere you look for it.” During one such adventure, Elimine and her leader (whom she does simply call “Leader”) travelled to a realm far different from her own. Though they fought well in this shadow realm, she was separated from Leader and overwhelmed by massive amounts of dark energy. When he managed to fight his way to her, she had been in contact with so much dark energy that she had, in a panic, managed to harness it and bind one of the creatures of that realm to her: a creature of darkness so horrible that it is more shadow than animal. A Black Cat. As an ephemeral being, it could only be stunned or contained but never truly, permanently killed. Her survival tied to a creature that had once tried to kill her, Elimine instead used that bond to have the cat draw as much of the energy out of her as it could in an attempt to save her. It was unable to draw out all of the dark energy, but what remained was not only under Elimine’s full control, giving her an affinity for darkness and limited power, but had also altered her physical appearance in a minor albeit disconcerting way. One small part of her hair was now black and waved as though in a gentle breeze. Though they emerged from that adventure victorious, her personality from then on has always been more on-edge and her band-mates and friends have taken to handling her with “kid-gloves” by always being on their best behavior around her. They couldn’t know that her power gets away from her when she sleeps, and her hair – its physical manifestation – tried to strangle her in her sleep every night and stopped her from getting real sleep. It wouldn’t cut since it didn’t seem to have a physical form to cut, escaped hair ties and indeed, restraining in every way. She had begun to adjust to less sleep, and was about to embark on what would have been her greatest adventure, when she suddenly disappeared with no notice to the band or Leader to where she went. In The Glorious Championship Development Elimine developed a semi-friendship with Cailean, and an on-again off-again connection to Etiyr. She snubbed The Convolution to its face several times by killing its minions in both The "Denny's" and The Kestalvian Rainforest. During the time in Round 2 when everyone had met their opposite-gendered counterpart, it was revealed that Elimine was in love with her Leader from before the battle, and still had her V-Card. She went down hating The Convolution for mentally and maybe physically torturing her for several months caused by the time changes in the rainforest. Death She died by being eaten by dark consuming magic she made herself. Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Glorious Championship Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Humans Category:Dead Characters